Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine for aircrafts, which is of a type equipped with an accessory that is driven by an engine rotary shaft.
Description of Related Art
An accessory or auxiliary equipment such as, for example, an electric power generator or any of various pumps, which is used in association with an aircraft is supported by an engine main body through an accessory gearbox (AGB) and is driven by an engine rotary shaft through gears in the accessory gearbox coupled with the engine rotary shaft. In this respect, see the patent documents 1 and 2 listed below.